Kado special untuk Sehun Hyung
by Sadhvi72
Summary: [Hunkai ff] kado special yang sehun terima dari Jongin dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan. SPECIAL FOR SEHUNNIE BIRTHDAY
1. Chapter 1

**Kado special untuk Sehun Hyung**

Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sudah berjalan sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu, Oh sehun bekerja pada perusahaan ayah nya sendiri sebagai seorang CEO, ia sudah berusia 25 tahun. Sedangkan Kim Jongin baru berusia 17 tahun, ia masih bersekolah di SMA kelas 3.

Tetapi dalam hubungan mereka, Jongin merasa seperti hanya dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan hubungan ini. Sehun seperti tidak peduli pada dirinya, entah lah sejak awal hubungan mereka Sehun memang terlihat sangat cuek.

Hubungan mereka pun terkesan mendadak, karena mereka waktu itu baru bertemu beberapa hari dan tiba-tiba Sehun langsung menembak nya dan mengenalkan nya pada orangtua Sehun. Tetapi Jongin tetap optimis bahwa Sehun sebenarnya mencintai nya hanya saja ia sedang sibuk di perusahaan nya.

.

.

.

Terhitung tinggal dua bulan lagi Sehun akan berulang tahun untuk ke 26 tahun, Jongin ingin sekali memberinya sebuah hadiah, tetapi ia tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali, Sekolah saja karna ia mendapat beasiswa dan uang sehari-harinya ia dapatkan dari hasil bekerja sebagai pelayan toko buku. Jongin sendiri hanya yatim piatu, dulu ia tinggal di panti asuhan tetapi semenjak ia masuk SMA ia memilih untuk pergi dari panti dan tinggal sendirian.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah ia pun mampir terlebih dahulu ke sebuah warung makan untuk mencari pekerjaan, untuk menambah tabungan nya yang akan ia belikan untuk kado Sehun.

"Permisi, bi apakah disini ada lowongan pekerjaan?" tanya nya sopan pada seorang wanita berumur yang diketahui pemilik warung ini.

"Ah ada untuk bagian cuci piring, tapi apakah kau seorang pelajar?" tanya bibi itu, karena melihat Jongin masih mengenakan seragam sekolah nya.

"Iya bi, tapi pasti tak akan mengganggu konsentrasi sekolahku"

Jongin mencoba meyakinkan bibi itu agar mau menerima nya.

"Benarkah?" tanya bibi itu lagi.

"aku janji, tapi aku bisa ke sini saat jam 6 sore, apakah tak apa"

Jongin sepulang sekolah harus bekerja ditoko buku sampai pukul 17.45 kst. Jadi ia bisa datang saat sore hari ke warung ini.

" Baiklah, tak apa. Lagian warung ini tutup sampai jam 10 malam." kata bibi itu kepada Jongin.

"Terimakasih bi, aku akan datang ke sini nanti sore" Jongin membungkukkan badannya tanda terimakasih.

"Iya, ah panggil saja aku bibi Lee." bibi Lee tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Iya, sekali lagi terimakasih"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin langsung bergegas untuk pergi ke toko buku karena ia sudah terlambat.

HUNKAI

semenjak saat itu Jongin harus bisa membagi waktu nya untuk belajar dan bekerja, kadang ia juga bisa kena marah karna tak membuat pr nya. Itu semua karena terkadang warung maupun toko buku tempat nya bekerja sangat ramai dan ia tidak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan nya.

Hubungan nya dengan Sehun pun masih sama seperti sebelum nya, selalu ia yang menanyakan keadaan Sehun terlebih dahulu dan hanya di balas singkat oleh Sehun.

Tapi ia masih bersyukur Sehun mau membalas pesan nya. Mereka juga sudah lama tak bertemu mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sekarang Jongin sedang membersihkan toilet Sekolah karena tidak membuat pr lagi, teman-teman nya heran melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Padahal setau mereka Jongin murid yang rajin tak mungkin ia malas untuk mengerjakan pr. Tetapi saat di tanya Jongin hanya menjawab lupa atau ketiduran. Jadi mereka hanya bisa percaya pada apa yang Jongin katakan.

.

.

.

Sehun tampak masih membaca sebuah dokumen dengan serius sampai seseorang masuk ke ruangan nya.

Itu Luhan, kakak kandungnya. Masuk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

"Bagaimana Hubungan mu dengan bocah itu?" Tanya nya sambil menyeruput Kopi Sehun yang berada di atas meja.

"Biasa saja" jawab nya cuek.

"kapan kau berencana memutuskan nya?"

"Entah lah aku belum tau" jawab Sehun masih sesekali membaca hasil laporan pada dokumen itu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Oh apakah kau sudah mencintai nya?" Tanya Luhan mencoba menggoda adiknya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hanya saja aku merasa kasihan padanya, setiap hari Jongin mengirimiku pesan"

"Tapi kan mommy tak pernah menanyainya lagi, jadi kau tak perlu takut dijodohkan" kata Luhan mengingatkan.

Sehun tak membalas ucapan Luhan, ia tampak sedang berfikir, sebenarnya bukan hanya rasa kasihan yang ada pada dirinya tetapi juga entahlah iapun tak tahu rasa yang ia rasakan sekarang pada Jongin. Tetapi untuk sekarang ia belum ingin memutuskan hubungan nya dengan Jongin.

Sehun memang dari awal hanya memanfaatkan Jongin, ia waktu itu sedang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua nya, karena Luhan sendiri sudah menikah jadi mau tak mau ia yang di jodohkan.

Lalu waktu itu ia tak sengaja bertemu Jongin di toko buku tempat Jongin bekerja, dengan otak pintar nya ia langsung mencoba mendekati Jongin dan menyatakan perasaan.

Setelah itu Sehun langsung membawa Jongin untuk di kenalkan pada kedua orang tua nya. Untung saja kedua orang tua nya menerima Jongin malah mereka senang melihat kehadiran Jongin dan sangat mensetujui hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Lain hal nya dengan Jongin yang sekarang sedang bersemangat mencuci piring, untuk menambahkan biaya tabungan nya, kemarin ia sudah melihat-lihat di toko. Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk membelikkan sebuah Jam tangan yang cukup bagus, setelah mengira-ngira pasti tabungan nya cukup.

Dengan membayangkan itu Jongin tersenyum dan langsung cepat-cepat mencuci piring nya karena sebentar lagi warung akan tutup.

HUNKAI

Tanpa terasa hari ulang tahun Sehun akan berlangsung besok, Jongin hari ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke toko yang kemarin ia kunjungi.

Ia bersenandung bahagia saat membayangkan ekspresi senang dari Sehun. Dan ia sangat yakin pasti Sehun menyukai kado dari nya.

Jongin sudah sampai ke toko yang ia maksud dan segera masuk, setelah itu langsung menuju ke tempat Jam itu berada. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Jongin.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu nak?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"bolehkah aku melihat jam itu?" tanya Jongin sopan juga.

"Tentu saja"

Setelah itu pelayan tersebut mengambil jam itu dan memberikan nya pada Jongin.

"Berapa harganya?" Tanya jongin sambil terus memandangi jam tersebut.

"38.7 won" kata pelayan tadi.

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui harganya, iapun memberikan jam tersebut ke pelayan dan mencari uang nya.

Saat dihitung ternyata uang Jongin hanya 38.5 Won. Jongin nampak sangat sedih.

"Bagaimana? Jadi di beli?" tanya pelayan itu

"Ah uang ku hanya 38.5 Won Ahjumma" jawab Jongin sambil menunduk.

Pelayan itu tersenyum melihat Jongin dan berkata

"tak apa, ambillah" katanya.

"Benarkah?" mata Jongin langsung berbinar saat mendengar bibi pelayan itu.

"Iya" pelayan tersebut mengganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin sangat berterimakasih kepada Ahjumma tersebut dan langsung membayar uang yang ia punya tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jongin sedang berada disebuah taman, ia sengaja membolos sekolah demi memberikan kado nya kepada Sehun.

Ia sedang menaruh jam tersebut ke kotak yang sudah ia persiapkan dari beberapa hari yang lalu dan memasukkan secarik kertas yang baru saja ia tulis.

Ia tersenyum manis melihat kotak berwarna biru muda yang terdapat pita merah itu. Ia memeluk kotak itu sebentar lalu mencari handphone nya.

"Halo, Sehun hyung apakah kau sibuk?" tanya nya pelan.

Diseberang sana Sehun melihat tumpukan dokumen yang berada di depan nya lalu menjawab-

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apakah kau bisa ke taman sebentar?" pinta Jongin.

"Kau tak dengar? Aku sibuk. Kalau kau mau, kau saja kesini" terdengar nada malas dari Sehun.

"Ah baiklah aku saja yang kesana" Jongin langsung menggangguk antusias.

Tetapi Sehun tak membalas ucapan Jongin dan langsung mematikkan telepon nya. Sedangkan Jongin langsung bergegas pergi ke kantor Sehun.

.

.

.

Baru beberapa menit, Sehun dapat merasakan handphone yang berada di meja kerjanya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Jongin. Dengan malas ia mengangkat telfon itu.

"Apa lag-" ucapan Sehun langsung terputus saat orang yang diseberang sana menanyainya.

"Mohon maaf, apakah anda mengenai pemilik handphone ini?" tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Iya, anda siapa?"

"saya polisi yang mendatangi lokasi kejadian, korban pemilik handphone ini mengalami kecelakaan, dia korban tabrak lari. Dan sekarang sedang menuju ke rumah sakit"

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia sungguh sangat terkejut, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit luar biasa pada hatinya.

"Halo, bisakah anda mendatangi rumah sakit XXX?"

"Ah i-iya, saya segera kesana" Sehun langsung mengambil kunci mobil nya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan nya. Dan mendapatkan tatapan heran karyawan disana.

Sehun langsung menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan polisi tadi.

Setelah sampai disana ia langsung bertanya pada perawat disana dan langsung pergi menuju ruangan Jongin.

Saat sampai disana, dokter yang menangani Jongin belum keluar, Sehun memilih duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, ia memegangi dada nya, lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu muncul menyerang nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan Jongin, Sehun langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Dokter, dokter bagaimana keadaan pacar saya?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dan juga terdapat pendarahan pada otak nya, dan saya mohon maaf saudara Jongin mengalami koma" dokter tersebut nampak menyesal.

Bagai disambar petir hati Sehun kacau mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Jongin yang terbaring lemas, terdapat selang pernafasan dan juga infus di tangan nya. Kepala nya terdapat perban yang melilit keseluruhan kepala Jongin.

Sehun langsung duduk dan memegang tangan Jongin, ia dapat merasakan dingin yang menjalari tangan nya.

"Sayang, jangan bercanda padaku" Sehun mencoba tersenyum melihat keadaan Jongin.

"Tadi katanya ingin bertemu, lihat lah sekarang aku disini" tangan Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Jongin.

"Sayang, buka matamu" Sehun tetap mengusap kedua pipi Jongin.

Ia merasa hancur melihat keadaan Jongin yang sekarang, biasanya Jongin selalu mengiriminya pesan ceria tetapi sekarang, ia hanya bisa terbaring lemah di sini.

.

.

.

Seorang polisi masuk ke ruangan Jongin dan melihat Sehun yang masih tetap menemani Jongin di sini.

"Permisi, Tuan sehun. Saya menemukan ini di tempat kejadian" polisi tersebut menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Sehun dan langsung pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa akan menyelidiki kecelakaan ini.

Sehun mengamati kotak itu sebentar dan membuka nya, ia melihat sebuah Jam tangan berwarna Hitam disana, ia pun melihat secarik kertas dan membacanya.

 _ **Happy birthday Sehun hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, yah walaupun mungkin kau tidak sama sepertiku. Tetapi aku yakin pasti suatu saat Sehun hyung akan mencintaiku juga. Hehe**_

 _ **Maaf kado nya tak seberapa, semoga kau suka.**_

 _ **Oh iya, aku berdoa semoga Sehun hyung diberi kesehatan dan semoga pekerjaan mu lancar, dan aku juga berdoa semoga suatu saat kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama hanya berdua. Kita akan pergi menonton dan jalan-jalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, itu pasti sangat**_

 _ **Pokoknya aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untukmu, dan aku ingin mengatakan nya sekali lagi, Aku sangat mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Your love, Kim Jongin.**_

Tanpa terasa air mata Sehun menetes saat membaca surat tersebut. Ia sangat menyesal telah mengabaikan Jongin selama ini dan bahkan ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun nya.

Ia kembali menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Dan meletakkan nya di pipinya.

"Bangun sayang, kita akan menonton dan jalan-jalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan"

Setelah 10 bulan sejak kejadian itu, Jongin belum juga membuka kedua matanya. Dan selama ini Sehun yang menjaga Jongin, terkadang ia bergantian dengan orang tua nya. Pekerjaan nya pun ia serahkan kepada Luhan sepenuhnya. Ia tak mau meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

"Hei, kau bermimpi indah ya?" Sehun bertanya lembut pada Jongin dan hanya mendapat jawaban dari suara pendektesi jantung Jongin.

"Apakah ada aku di mimpimu?" tanya nya lagi.

Lagi-lagi Sehun meneteskan air matanya saat melihat tak ada reaksi apapun dari Jongin. Sehun merasa ada yang hilang dari dirinya yang terbawa tidur oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun nya sekaligus 1 tahun Jongin yang masih tetap Koma. Sehun sedih jika mengingat itu Semua.

Hari ini ia menjaga Jongin sepanjang hari, tak mau saat orang tua nya ingin menggantikan nya, entah lah Sehun merasa Jongin seperti tak ingin ditinggal nya.

Saat tengah malam tepat nya pukul 02.28 KST Sehun yang sedang tertidur dapat merasakan tangan yang sedang digenggam nya bergerak. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat tangan Jongin bergerak.

"Sayang, apakah kau mendengarku?" tanya nya.

Belum mendapat reaksi dari Jongin Sehun langsung memanggil dokter.

Sehun sedang menunggu diluar dengan gelisah, ia sangat bahagia saat Jongin sudah mulai sadar.

.

.

.

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan pelan saat melihat Jongin yang membuka matanya.

"Sayang, aku sangat merindukan mu"

Ia melihat Jongin meneteskan air matanya, dan mengusap nya pelan.

"Tenang, aku ada disini sayang. Aku selalu berada disisi mu"

Jongin terlihat sedikit mengganggukkan kepalanya, dan Sehun terus menciumi tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

Ia sangat bahagia mendapatkan kado special tahun ini dengan kesadaran Jongin dari koma nya.

 **END**

 **Huaaa apa ini? Hehe maaf ya kalau jelek. Dan happy birthday to Oh sehun atau papih nya mamih!? Ah pokoknya happy birthday aelah untuk papih, semoga rejeki lancar makin dewasa terus tolong jagain mamih terus dan banyakin moment sama mamih ya pih.**


	2. Chapter 2

Halooo, disini aku bukan mau lanjutin ataupun sequel ya. Tapi ini cuma mau memperbaiki beberapa kesalahan.

Yang pertama : di bagian surat yang di kasih jongin "jalan-jalan bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, itu pasti sangat... " nah itu sebenarnya masih ada lanjutan nya dikit tapi kepotong. Yang asli "itu pasti sangat romantis. Kekeke"

Yang kedua : bagian yang jongin udah sadar, itu ada kalimat "sayang aku sangat merindukanmu" itu yang ngomong sehun ya, dan Jongin pasca sadar belum ngomong apapun. Jadi dia cuma meneteskan air mata nya sebagai tanda bahwa dia bahagia sehun udah sayang sama dia.

Yang ketiga : tadi waktu aku baca review, ada yang tanya "bukan nya sehun cuek, kok manggil Jongin Sayang?" Nah aku minta maaf kalo ada yang nggak ngerti sama FF aku, sebenarnya ada bagian yang aku tulis, kalo Sehun tu kayak ngerasain sesuatu yang dia nggk tau apa sama Jongin dan juga dia tiba-tiba merasa bersalah dan menyesal sama Jongin. Itu tuh maksud nya dia perlahan-lahan udah mulai ngebuka hati nya buat Jongin, makanya dia manggil Jongin dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Maaf kalo aku kurang jelasin bagian yang ini.

Dan yang terakhir maaf buat typo-typo yang bersebaran, mohon di mahklumi.

Dan sekali lagi maaf buat kalian yang ngerasa nggk nyaman sama kesalahan-kesalahan yang aku buat. Terima kasih juga yang sempet baca fanfict abal-abal aku. Aku baru baca ulang tadi pagi, soal nya kemarin habis di buat langsung aku post, takutnya ke maleman ngepost nya jadi nggk ada aku edit-edit lagi, tolong di maklumi ya:D

Dan sampai jumpa di ff aku yang lain nya.


End file.
